Recently, a digital TV service using a wired or wireless communication network has come into wide use. The digital TV service may provide various services which cannot be provided by an existing analog broadcast service.
For example, an Internet protocol television (IPTV) service or a smart TV service which is a digital TV service provides interactivity for enabling a user to actively select a type of a program to be viewed, a viewing time, etc. The IPTV service or the smart TV service may provide various additional services, e.g., Internet search, home shopping, online games, etc. based on such interactivity.
In addition, a display device may also provide an Internet search service. In particular, an Internet search, which was previously provided on a computer, becomes possible on a display device. However, the display device has a disadvantage in that the manipulation such as inputting a search word or the like is not easy. In particular, when a user tries to search specific information while talking with a mobile terminal, it is difficult for the user to manipulate the manipulation.
Meanwhile, the display device is connected with a mobile terminal to transmit or receive data. The display device and the mobile terminal are connected with each other through a wired scheme or a wireless scheme to transmit or receive various signals. In particular, since power consumption is rapidly reduced through Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE), the display device and the mobile terminal may be always connected with each other. The display device is connected with the mobile terminal to receive a voice signal.